


The real wold

by RhaegalsRevenge



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark World, Death, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, explicit - Freeform, graphical death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalsRevenge/pseuds/RhaegalsRevenge
Summary: Hi everyone, this is my first work.Hope you likeThe following chapters of the life of my favorite characters without a chronological order, you can make requests in the comments of what you wantValar Morgulis





	The real wold

_ ** Kill the boy ** _

—Kill the boy, Jon snow. And let the man born 

Jon remembered Aemon’s voice in his head, repeating that phrase that increasingly confused him. 

What did he mean? He didn't know, but his veins confirmed that he was living that verse, that phrase of old Targaryen lived that phrase when the blade of the knife broke the skin of his abdomen 

—For the watch 

Remembered it perfectly, that feeling of pain choked with the rising drip of blood and tears. All combined in one night another leaf penetrated him, along with two others Jon snow died when a longer leaf cut his heart. Olly's disgusting voice was the last thing that bastard could hear 

—For the watch

Aegon Targaryen was revived shortly afterwards, naked on a cold board, pale as snow and gray eyes flashing with fear and anger 

Aegon Targaryen was riding a black horse like his hair tied, in front of Ramsay Bolton’s army. 

The blood of Aegon Targaryen was boiling, boiling for something that a Stark did not make 

** _Fire and blood _ **


End file.
